


close my eyes and look for you in me

by vixxtherapy



Series: Two Chois and a Song [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non AU, Threesome - M/M/M, like a really detailed long blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxtherapy/pseuds/vixxtherapy
Summary: San offers to help Mingi with the fact that he hates to be blindfolded. He effectively does so, and with a few surprises.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Song Mingi, Choi San/Song Mingi/Choi Jongho
Series: Two Chois and a Song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598611
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I am working on the next part in my Shiberverse, but this happened out of nowhere. 
> 
> It essentially came from watching the new behind the scenes at the mama’s and me noticing (again) that Mingi really doesn’t like to be blindfolded. He genuinely looks scared and looks as if he wants to curl up on the floor. My girlfriend commented that San could help him through that fear, and voila, this fic happened. 
> 
> The surprise addition was a long time coming.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

“I don’t know about this.” Mingi looked warily at the other man. San had a mischievous smile on his face, but there was nothing but warmth in his eyes. “I don’t like being blindfolded.”

“I know, baby.” San ran a hand down Mingi’s neck, resting it gently on the taller man’s chest. “And that is why I will be here, and if you want to stop what do you have to say?”

“Sauna.” Mingi said quietly dropping his eyes to the floor.

“Exactly. If you are uncomfortable with anything at all, just say ‘sauna’ and it will all immediately stop.” San hooked a finger under the younger man’s chin; coaxing Mingi until he looked his in the eye. “That is if you still want to do it in the first place. If you don’t want to, we don’t have to.” San smiled at Mingi.

“No, I do want to try.” Mingi paused and bit his bottom lip. “I just really don’t like being blindfolded.” Mingi pouted.

San leaned up and kissed the taller man. Mingi pulled San to him, deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue over San’s bottom lip and then worried it between his teeth. San groaned and held onto the other man by the nape of his neck. When they pulled apart for air, San placed a tiny kiss on the tip of Mingi’s nose. Mingi beamed in return.

“Come on.” San took Mingi’s hand and tugged him towards the couch. Mingi looked visibly confused, but followed dutifully behind San.

“Why are we doing this out here? Shouldn't we be in your room?” Mingi looked worried.

“Here’s what I am thinking.” San said when they finally reached the sofa, he gently pushed Mingi down until he was sitting, and then straddled his waist. Mingi’s hands rested on San’s hips out of reflex. “You sit here; and then you won’t have to worry about moving around with a blindfold on. Especially because this feels like it’ll be more fun.” San ground his hips down, causing the other man to gasp, proving his point. “And we’re trying to make you less worried about wearing a blindfold.”

Mingi snorted. He pulled San down towards him, showing him just how excited he was just from having San on top of him. San let out a groan low in his throat and Mingi pulled San in for another kiss. They kissed lazily on the couch for another moment, letting out pleased noises and gasps. Finally San pulled away and stood up. He looked down at Mingi who was flushed and breathing hard.

“Are you sure you don’t just wanna make out on the couch for a while?” Mingi reached for San’s hand and played with his fingers for a second. He glanced up at San and saw that he was just as flustered as he was. San looked as if he was about to agree for a moment and then shook his head.

“There is nothing saying that we’re not going to do that once the blindfold is on.” San bent forward and gave Mingi another quick kiss. “I do have at least one surprise that I know you’re going to like, though.” San said with a gleam in his eye.

“What are you planning?” Mingi eyed the other man. San remained quiet and pulled a piece of fabric from his back pocket, he folded the material a few times until it was no longer see-through. San smirked and held the blindfold up.

“Ready?” San asked. He smiled at the look on Mingi’s face. “Just remember, sauna. It will all stop no questions asked. Okay?”

“Okay.” Mingi took a breath. “I’m ready.”

San smiled and nodded before covering Mingi’s eyes with the fabric. Mingi felt the blindfold tighten and then all he could do was listen. 

“Is that too tight, Mingi-yah?” San asked. His voice sounded closer than Mingi expected and he reached out a hand towards what he assumed was San’s face. He encountered a nose, and could feel that the other man was smiling.

“No, it’s alright.” Mingi replied. He smiled as he continued to trace the contours of San’s face. He felt the dimples in San’s cheeks, which deepened when he reached them. San turned his head to kiss Mingi’s fingers, then he pulled back entirely.

Mingi whined and grouped blindly for the other man. San made reassuring noises, but didn’t move back into his space. Mingi sat back and curled in on himself, already experiencing the familiar feelings that come with being blindfolded.

“Mingi, baby, focus on me.” San’s voice cut into the darkness and Mingi turned his head towards it. “Focus on other things since you can’t see. What do you hear?”

Mingi tried to focus. He felt his heart rate increase and his breathing became less steady, but he tried to focus on what he could hear around him. He heard shuffling and a door opening quietly in the background. In a moment of panic, thinking San had left him, he reached for the blindfold. A hand landed on his wrist and he jumped.

“I am right here. I haven’t moved.” San reassured him quietly. He felt San rubbing small circles on the back of his hand. Mingi let out a breath that he didn’t know he had been holding and he felt his heart rate even out again.

“Well then what was th-” Mingi was effectively cut off by a finger to his lips.

“Ah, ah. Not yet. Everything will be clear in a moment.” San’s voice was warm and soothing. Mingi relaxed back into the couch. “Are you okay to keep going?” San asked. Mingi bit his bottom lip and exhaled. He nodded after a moment.

“Okay, just let me know if it becomes too much.” San kissed his cheek. “Now remember focus on your other senses. What you can hear, smell, feel.” San’s voice sounded further away that it was previously. He also sounded as if he had moved to the side of the couch.

Mingi licked his lips and focused. He heard more shuffling around the dorm, and then there was quiet. He focused and heard the quiet hum of the appliances in the kitchen. He could hear the ambient noise of the outside world. A car passing by and the distant muffled sounds of people. More movement around the dorm and he heard one of San’s noises off to his left. Mingi turned his head towards the noise, but tried to remain focused.

San made another quiet noise closer this time, and Mingi reached out a hand towards him. Mingi’s hand was caught a moment later, and a gentle kiss was placed on the back of him hand. He smiled.

“Still doing alright?” San asked

“Yeah, I just wanna know when we’re going to get to the fun stuff.” Mingi made a lewd gesture, and San laughed. Mingi was too busy smacking an invisible ass, but he thought that he heard another snort off to his left. He continued miming and making San laugh.

“We will, don’t worry.” San spoke through his laughter. Mingi stuck out a lip and reached for him. After a second San pressed his lips to Mingi’s and the younger man groaned quietly in his throat. When San pulled away Mingi’s hands chased after him but was met with empty space.

“You also said that you had a surprise for me. When do I get that?” Mingi turned his head trying to listen for where San had gone. There was no response. Mingi felt that uneasiness rising in his chest again. “Sannie?” 

“I’m here.” He answered immediately. “I am just trying to see if it should be time for you’re surprise yet.” Mingi followed the voice around the room. It sounded as if San was grabbing something. Mingi dropped his hands into his lap and fidgeted while he waited for the other man.

“I think it’s not quite time yet.” San laughed at Mingi’s answering whine. “How about I give you a hint, though.” Mingi felt the couch dip next to him, and he bodily turned to face the other man. Immediately reaching forward to touch San. His hand came in contact with a knee and he rested his palm there.

“Okay. If you can guess what this is correctly then we will move onto your surprise.” Mingi could hear the smirk in San’s voice. A moment later he felt an object drop into his other hand. He juggled the item trying not to drop it. It was small, light, and spherical. Mingi mulled it over in his hands for a moment trying to figure out what it could be. In his haste he started guessing things out loud, all of which San declared were wrong. Mingi made a frustrated noise.

“Remember, you don’t have to just touch it.” San’s amused voice cut into his frustration. “Can you smell anything?”

“No.” Mingi replied quickly without missing a beat. “I smell the dorm. I can definitely smell Yunho’s shoes over there, by the-” Mingi stopped at the bark of laughter. 

“No, baby. The item.” San’s laugh bubbled up again. “Does it smell like anything?”

Mingi tentatively brought the item to his face and sniffed it. At first it didn’t smell like anything, then he tried again and he could smell sweetness. One more time and he swore he could smell something floral. 

“Is it... food?” Mingi asked finally.

“Maybe.” San seemed to be very amused at this point. Mingi could hear that he was having trouble keeping the laughter out of his voice. “Do you notice anything about it? Does it smell like anything?”

“It smells kinda sweet.” Mingi answered. He turned the item over in his hands smelling different parts of it seeing if anything would give away what it was. 

“You’re allowed to taste it, if you like.” San coaxed gently.

“So, it is food?” Mingi smirked and looked towards where he last heard San. There was no answer and he frowned.

“Maybe.” San’s voice appeared in Mingi’s other ear and he jumped. San laughed and nuzzled the side of Mingi’s neck.

Mingi brought the item to his mouth and stuck his tongue out. He gently licked the side of the item. It didn’t have a flavor, there was an organic earthiness to it, but not much else. Mingi made a face in the general direction of the other man.

“Take a bite.” San’s voice was further away again, but still on the same side. Mingi heard him click his teeth together, and could imagine San’s making a biting motion. Mingi laughed at the mental image, but dutifully took a cautious bite. His teeth sunk in easily into the item. The flavor was immediately recognizable, but he took one more bite to make sure. 

“Apple?” Mingi ventured after swallowing the last bit. He smiled when he heard the affirmative ‘ding’ from the other man.

“Correct.” San kissed him and took the apple out of his hand. When he pulled away Mingi heard the familiar crunch of someone eating the fruit. He laughed. “Alright, so I believe that means you get your surprise now.” San said around his mouthful of apple.

Mingi craned his head to hear everything he could. But all he could really make out was the sound of San chewing somewhere near him. He was about to ask what the surprise was when he felt a single finger against his lips.

“Here’s your surprise, baby.” San whispered. Mingi reached a hand towards San’s voice, but he found nothing there. He whined and pouted when he couldn’t find the other man.

Suddenly a body sat down on Mingi’s thighs straddling him the way San had before. Mingi startled but relaxed quickly. The person sitting on his lap felt different, heavier and thicker than San. Mingi must’ve had a confused look on his face because San giggled.

“Sannie?” Mingi asked turning his head towards the laugh. “Who is this?” Mingi questioned, he rested his hands on this mystery person the same way he had with San. He heard a faint gasp above him. Mingi thought that one of the other members might be playing a trick with San, and he pouted again.

“Before we continue.” San was close again, hovering behind the couch. Mingi felt two hands come down softly on his shoulders. “I just want to check, is this still okay?” San voice was closer, Mingi thought he must be leaning forward to check Mingi’s face.

“I don’t know what’s going on, exactly; but I haven’t said ‘sauna’.” Mingi smiled.

“Okay, good.” San said, he sounded as if he was smiling. Mingi turned his focus back to the person sitting in his lap. “So, first thing’s first, let’s see if you can tell who is sitting on you without being able to hear or see who it is.”

“How am I going to be able to do that?” Mingi whined. He wasn’t uncomfortable with whatever was going on, but he wanted to speed things up. If this was a joke he wanted to get it over with and plot his revenge. If this wasn’t a prank, then he was eager to see who this was, and what exactly San had been planning.

“Use your other senses.” San sounded as if he was sitting on the arm of the couch. He was close, but not directly next to Mingi and this mystery person. Mingi let out another small frustrated noise, but decided to play along.

He ran his hands up the chest of the body above him. The person in his lap chuckled as Mingi’s hands tried to map out his body. Mingi’s hands traveled up further, he traced his fingers up the person’s neck and along the jaw. He brought his hands forward, moving them until he could feel the person’s lips. Mingi felt along the person’s face and tried to visualize who is was. 

The other person grabbed one of Mingi’s hands and kissed the inside of his wrist. Mingi tried to focus on all of the facts that he had gathered. His hand was still being held, the grip was strong but gentle. 

“Jongho?” Mingi asked. The other person shifted on his lap and made a small affirmative noise. Mingi bit back a groan, his imagination immediately filling with images. They were so vivid that he could feel his body starting to react to the man on top of him. He shifted as well. 

“Is this okay, hyung?” Jongho said quietly, his voice tentative and unsure. 

“Yes!” Mingi choked on his enthusiastic reply. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Yes of course, Jong-ah.” Mingi gently pried his hand loose of Jongho’s grip, and felt blindly until his hand came in contact with the younger man’s chest. “I guess that since you’re sitting on my lap that San has told you at least some things.”

“Mmhmm” Jongho hummed. Mingi felt a pair of strong hands come to rest on his shoulders. Mingi bit his lip and wondered just how much San had told their youngest member. 

When they were together one night San had asked if Mingi had ever fantasized about any of the other members. Mingi had tried to dance around the subject; he told San that he had only ever thought about him, but San knew that there was more. When San had admitted that he had often thought about Jongho when he was masturbating, Mingi had turned bright red. San had smirked and Mingi had told the older man everything. He had been harboring a crush for their youngest member, alongside his feelings for San. The older man had reassured him that it was fine, and they had often made eyes at each other when Jongho had done something that they both found attractive. 

“Mingi, baby?” San’s voice brought Mingi back to the present situation. “Guess what?” San whispered into Mingi’s ear, causing the rapper to shiver.

“What?” Mingi replied a bit breathless. His head was swimming with arousal and what this all meant.

“You’re allowed to taste him, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re allowed to taste him, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion (read: smut) that you were all so lovely waiting for! It took a little bit longer than expected, but I am happy with how this turned out.
> 
> Also, I am completely turning this into another series, because of course I am. So look forward to more of these boys getting up to all manner of things (also read: smut) in the near future.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re allowed to taste him, too.” San’s voice was a husky whisper in his ear. Mingi bit his lip and groaned. He reached a hand up until it connected with the younger man’s jaw. Mingi moved his thumb until it traced Jongho’s bottom lip. He gently coaxed Jongho forward, but then stopped.

“Okay?” Mingi asked, hoping Jongho would understand the question. He felt the younger man nod from where his hand was still resting on Jongho’s chin. Mingi smiled and pulled him into the kiss.

Mingi heard the small noise that Jongho made in his throat and couldn’t hold back his smile. He tilted his head slightly and ran his tongue along the seam of Jongho’s lips, until the younger man opened up to him. Mingi moaned as Jongho slid his tongue tentatively into the rapper’s mouth. Mingi brought both of his hands down to Jongho’s hips; he pushed his own hips up, grinding his erection into Jongho’s backside. The younger man broke the kiss and groaned deeply. Mingi could feel the answering hardness pressing into his stomach. Mingi moved one of his hands to squeeze Jongho through his pants. 

“Oh my god! You’re absolutely huge, Jongie!” Mingi let out a surprised laugh. It almost drowned out the quiet ‘told you’ uttered from San. Mingi continued feeling the younger man up, completely in awe of Jongho’s size. 

“Shut up.” Jongho pressed his face into Mingi’s neck, he noticed that it felt warmer than before, he imagined that he was embarrassed. A moment later Mingi felt the younger man’s teeth on his neck and he yelped at the quick sharp pain; he heard Jongho chuckle.

San had maintained that Jongho had a big dick, but Mingi wasn’t so sure. At the time Mingi was still wrestling with his feelings for Jongho. He had questioned the initial crush and thought that he shouldn’t have those feelings for his much younger roommate. San had encouraged him that there was nothing wrong with crushes, and that thirsting after their attractive young maknae wasn’t hurting anyone. Mingi had still been skeptical but resigned and got tiny thrills every time San had pointed out something about Jongho that would make Mingi blush. San had even gone so far as to nudge Mingi to look when Jongho was wearing particular tight pants. Mingi always made him pay for those times.

“Mingi-yah!” Jongho whined. Mingi heard Jongho moan quietly and then the sound was abruptly swallowed. Within a few seconds the blindfold had been untied and fell away from his face. Mingi shut his eyes at the onslaught of bright light, he blinked several times and then was met with one of the most arousing things he had ever seen. 

San had leaned over and was currently claiming Jongho’s mouth with abandon; all the while he had reached around Mingi’s head to untie the blindfold. Mingi watched as the two became more and more lost in the kiss. He realized that his hand had stilled on Jongho’s crotch when the younger man bucked up into his palm. San pulled back from the kiss, he bit Jongho’s bottom lip and locked eyes with Mingi. 

Mingi saw fire in San’s eyes and he couldn’t resist pulling the other man down into a kiss. Mingi mewled as San took full control of the kiss, he possessed Mingi’s mouth completely. Mingi hooked his arm San and tried to bring him closer. Mingi’s attention was brought back to Jongho when the younger man reached a hand under Mingi’s shirt and caressed the rapper’s stomach.

“Can I take this off?” Jongho asked pulling at Mingi’s shirt. The other man nodded enthusiastically and raised his arms above his head. Jongho worked with Mingi to get the garment off and forgotten. After he had thrown the shirt to the side Jongho leaned forward and bit at Mingi’s shoulder. Mingi hissed, Jongho worried the bite with his tongue and then with a gentle kiss. Mingi reached for San’s hand and the other man laced their fingers together and squeezed.

“We knew you would be a biter, Jongie. Didn’t we, baby?” San purred and Mingi nodded. San ran his hand down Jongho’s back, he stopped to grope the younger man’s ass through his pants. Jongho let out a breathy laugh and pushed back into the older man’s hand.

“I couldn’t help it.” Jongho’s voice was playful. “Anytime either of you is strutting around half naked it takes all of my willpower _not_ to bite you.” Mingi laughed at the younger man’s admission and San smiled.

“Well, you can bite me as much as you want, but Mingi doesn’t like it too hard.” San smiled and beckoned the younger over to him; Jongho came willingly. He moved the short distance between the two older men and settled astride San’s lap. Jongho pulled San’s collar to the side and immediately sunk his teeth into San’s shoulder. Jongho made a pleased noise as San moaned quietly. 

Mingi watched in awe and arousal. He kept having to remind himself that he wasn’t dreaming, and that he was able to reach out and touch both of them if he wanted. San had one hand on Jongho’s hip and then other on the back of his neck, willing the younger man to continue. San rocked up under Jongho, the younger man moaned and rutted his hips against San.

“Careful about leaving marks, beautiful.” San’s voice sounded a little hoarse, but he kept a possessive hand on the back on Jongho’s neck. The younger man let go and kissed the reddening mark his teeth had left. Jongho placed gentle sucking kisses on the spot and Mingi noticed that Jongho had blushed again after San called him beautiful. Mingi palmed himself through his pants, he let out a needy noise. When he looked up again San was looking straight at him, and Mingi’s breath caught in his throat.

“Okay, okay.” San gently pried Jongho away from his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss. Jongho whined, but complied. San took another moment to catch his breath before continuing. “Before we get too carried away, we have to remember why we’re here in the first place.” San ran a finger down Jongho’s jaw and ended by booping him on the nose. San laughed at the indignant noise the younger man made, before returning his attention to Mingi.

“So, Mingi baby, what do you want?” San squeezed Mingi’s hand encouragingly. Mingi blushed and hid his face behind San’s shoulder. He mumbled something unintelligible into the back of the couch. “What was that?” San said through a grin.

“I said, you know what I want.” Mingi’s blush grew higher on his cheeks and he pouted when San chuckled.

“I do, yes, but I want you to be able to say it.” San said gently. “There’s nothing wrong with the fantasy that you have and you should be able to tell us when we’re the ones in it. And we’re clearly willing participants” San kissed him thoroughly. “And I may have already told Jongie what it is and he was quite enthusiastic about the whole thing.” San said quickly. Mingi turned his attention to the younger man, who smiled and nodded; but Mingi noticed that he too was blushing.

“But like, you don’t think it’s weird, at all?” Mingi asked Jongho. “I mean, we’re roommates, and I have been fantasizing about you. I just don’t want to make anything uncomfortable.” 

“I wouldn’t be here if I was uncomfortable. I want both of you just as much as you both seemingly want me.” Jongho smiled and leaned forward, he rested his forehead against Mingi’s. “And like San said, I really liked the idea when he told me.” Jongho looked embarrassed after he spoke. 

“Really?” Mingi beamed and the younger man nodded. Mingi pulled Jongho into a kiss, and the younger man squeaked in surprise. San laughed and watched as Jongho melted for the rapper. 

“We should probably get to the main event, since we don’t have this place to ourselves forever, sadly.” San said thoughtfully. He watched as the other two men parted and just revelled in each other for a moment. “So, now let’s try this again. Mingi baby, what do you want?” San smiled as Mingi’s breath slowed from a pant.

“I want...” Mingi stopped again and swallowed, he looked between San and Jongho, and then younger man nodded encouragingly. “I want to watch San go down on you and I wanna see you fuck his mouth.” Mingi finished, he licked his lips and waited for a response from either of the other men. 

Jongho got a look in his eye and ran his thumb along San’s bottom lip, mirroring what Mingi had done to him earlier. San held the younger man’s gaze and sucked the digit into his mouth slowly. Jongho couldn’t hold back the moan in his throat and his hips twitched forward. San smiled and bit down on the thumb in his mouth, Jongho hissed and cursed.

Mingi was so transfixed that he hadn’t noticed that San had opened Jongho’s pants and freed the younger man’s cock. Mingi stared and couldn’t help his mouth watering. Jongho was definitely well endowed; not super long, but thick and Mingi couldn’t wait to taste him. But he restrained himself, because the thought of San going down on the younger man sent jolts of arousal through the rapper. Mingi knew how much San loved sucking cock, it had been the subject of many a late night discussions; and that is what shaped this whole fantasy in the first place. 

San stroked Jongho roughly, pausing every few strokes to tease around the head with his thumb. Within a few minutes Jongho was panting and thrusting into the older man’s fist. Mingi wet his lips as he watched Jongho come apart in the older man’s hands. The rapper was very familiar with that situation and he smiled when his eyes met San’s. The other man smirked and twisted his wrist. Jongho nearly doubled over at the maneuver, he moaned low in his throat and rested his head on San’s shoulder. Both of the other men chuckled lightly, they could see how worked up the younger man was getting and San decided to give Jongho a moment to cool off. 

Once everyone had caught their breath, San ushered Jongho off his lap and down onto the couch. While doing so he pulled Jongho’s pants down his thighs, leaving the younger completely exposed; San settled on the floor in between his knees and smiled up at the younger man. Jongho bit his lip and stifled a groan when San ran a single wet stripe up the underside of his cock. Mingi scooted over next to Jongho and pushed the younger man’s shirt up, bunching it around his chest. The rapper dragged his hand over Jongho’s chest, causing the younger man to arch up into his touch. 

Mingi leaned over and kissed Jongho again. This kiss was so much different from the first one, it was hungry and Mingi fought the younger man for dominance. Jongho reached up and fisted his hand into the rapper’s hair, pulling his head back and causing his to gasp. The younger man took full advantage of Mingi’s surprise and deepened the kiss, only pulling back to bite at his bottom lip. 

“You both don’t realize how hot you are together.” San’s voice had become deeper with arousal. They both turned their attention back to the man on the floor. “I can’t wait until the next time when I can just sit back and watch.” San smirked, running his tongue over his bottom lip. 

Mingi ran his hand down Jongho’s stomach. When he reached the other man’s cock he wrapped his fingers around him, Jongho moaned; Mingi marveled at how sensitive the younger man was. The rapper slowly pumped Jongho a couple times then stopped before beckoning San forward. The older man hovered there for a moment, tongue peeking out of his mouth like he was about to receive the best treat.

“Ready?” Mingi whispered to Jongho, never taking his eyes off of San. He felt the younger man nod next to him. Mingi nodded as well and watched as San lowered his mouth down onto Jongho. San fit as much in his mouth as he could and covered the rest with his hand. He locked eyes with Mingi and moaned around his mouth-full.

“Oh fuck-” Jongho moaned and threaded his fingers into San’s hair. The older man bobbed his head a few times, causing Jongho to throw his head back and moan. Mingi watched as San drove their youngest member crazy. Jongho would push his hips up and then catch himself and stop. When San thought that he was getting too close he pulled off and allowed the younger man to catch his breath.

“You don’t have to stop, Jongie; you can fuck my mouth.” San smirked and then sank down as far as he could go. He looked up through hooded eyes and winked at the younger man; Jongho groaned and thrust up into his mouth.

Mingi watched as San took everything Jongho threw at him. The younger man fisted his hand tight in San’s hair and began fucking his mouth in earnest. San kept up as well as he could. Mingi noticed that San had reached a hand down and was palming himself through his pants. 

“San, I am gonna come.” Jongho moaned tightening his grip on the older man’s hair. San moaned and let his jaw go lax, allowing the younger man to thrust into his mouth.

“Wait!” Mingi laid a hand on Jongho’s arm. The younger man made a pained noise but stopped, he screwed his eyes shut, relaxed the hand in San’s hair and panted. San pulled off and looked at Mingi, he directed an inquisitive noise at the rapper. “I want..” Mingi swallowed. “I want to finish him off.” He bit his lip and heard the younger man groan next to him.

Mingi saw San’s eyes darken and he licked his lips. San nodded and moved off the floor onto the couch next to Jongho. The younger man immediately sought out San’s lips for a kiss and San happily obliged. Mingi scrambled to get in front of Jongho, he kneeled down and wasted no time taking the younger man into his mouth. Jongho moaned into San’s mouth, and San chuckled.

Mingi was not nearly as adept at sucking cock as San was, but like everything he did in life he was incredibly enthusiastic about it. He realized very quickly the he couldn’t fit very much of Jongho into his mouth, so he pumped him vigorously with his other hand while he licked and sucked around the head. Jongho bit his lip and reached for the rapper, he threaded his fingers in Mingi’s hair and stroked down his face. Mingi noticed that Jongho was far more gentle with him, he let Mingi set the pace while whispering sweet praises to no one in particular.

Mingi moaned when there was a burst of salt over his tongue. He smiled at both of the men above him; Jongho was flushed sweaty and panting and San was watching both of them intently with a hungry look in his eye. Mingi pulled off with a smile, he continued to pump his hand as he did so. 

“You taste amazing, Jongie.” Mingi’s voice was deep and raspy. The tone seemed to have an added effect on both of the men, they both moaned. Mingi dove back in and and took Jongho back into his mouth. 

“Mingi-yah, I never thought you would want to do this with me.” Jongho moaned as Mingi swirled his tongue. “You look so amazing, fuck, I am not going to last much longer.”

“Then let go, beautiful. Our Mingi can take it.” San whispered hotly against Jongho’s cheek.

Mingi doubled his efforts and reached down to caress Jongho’s balls. He reached a finger and stroked the younger man’s perineum and that was all it took. Jongho came in Mingi’s mouth spouting obscenities. Mingi moaned and tried to swallow all of it, but some dribbled down his chin. When he pulled off San ran a finger up Mingi’s jaw and collected the rest of the release on his finger and lewdly sucked it off. Jongho made a noise of protest.

“Oh my god.” Jongho sounded exhausted and thoroughly fucked out. “No more. Stop. Let me rest before you do things like that.” Jongho laid back on the couch and threw and arm over his face.

“Mingi, baby, come here.” San whined and reached for the other man. He looked absolutely desperate; lips swollen, pupils blown and flushed. Mingi wasted no time crawling up on the couch and on top of the older man. He braced one of him arms on the back of the couch and met San halfway into a kiss. San moaned tasting Jongho’s release on Mingi’s tongue, he clawed desperately at Mingi’s pants and freed his cock. Mingi moaned into the kiss and tried to reciprocate San’s attention. They fumbled for a moment and then found a rhythm, it was messy and uncoordinated but they didn’t care.

“I am so close, baby. I nearly came watching you suck Jongie.” San gasped as Mingi stroked him faster. “You both look so amazing together, I just- Fuck!” San bit down on his bottom lip and thrusted his hips twice more and came all over his stomach and Mingi’s hand. Mingi continued to pump him through his orgasm until San made a noise and gently pushed his hand away from oversensitivity. 

“Sannie,” Mingi whined. He tried to fuck San’s loose fist, but wasn’t getting enough friction. He reached for his own cock after a moment, to finish himself off; but was met with Jongho’s hand wrapping around him. Mingi gasped and could stop himself from fucking Jongho’s fist.

“Come on, Mingi-yah. Come for us.” Jongho said quietly as he stroked the older man. He still had the blissed out tone that he had from before and San smiled at him. 

Mingi shut his eyes and listened to the other two men offering encouragement and praises. He knew he was going to come soon, tried to hold out a little longer, so he could enjoy the feeling of the other man’s hands on him. It only took another couple thrusts and then he was coming all over San and Jongho’s hand. Mingi felt his arms give out and he collapsed on top of them other man. He felt Jongho weasel his hand out from between them, and he laughed breathlessly.

When he caught his breath finally he placed a chaste kiss on San’s lips and the other man hummed in response.

“We should clean up before the others get back.” San replied after a minute. “And baby, you’re starting to get heavy.” He pushed gently at Mingi’s shoulder.

“Sorry.” Mingi rolled off of San and grabbed his shirt, using it to clean everyone up as best they could.

“We definitely need to change.” Jongho pulled a face and was actively not making eye contact. 

San seemed to notice and sat up, putting himself in the line of sight of the youngest member. He kept staring until Jongho looked at him, San puffed out his cheeks and Jongho smiled. San stood up and leaned over to kiss Jongho’s cheek.

“Yes!” San clapped his hands together. “We need to change and then I vote for food.”

“What about snuggles?” Mingi pouted, he always wanted cuddles after sex, it was one of his favourite things. He looked at San and put on his best puppy eyes.

“That definitely can come after cleaning up, I really don’t wanna be covered in dried cum when the others come back.” San laughed at Jongho’s disgusted face, he pulled the younger man to his feet and held out a hand for Mingi.

“Do you think all 3 of us can fit on the bottom bunk?” Mingi wondered as he took San’s hand and followed allowed himself to be dragged along behind him.

“Well there is only one way to find out.” Jongho sounded amused, and threw a glance back over his shoulder.

"I still don't like to be blindfolded." Mingi said to no one in particular. He had enjoyed this experience, but he didn’t think that it was something he would want to do many times in the future. Mingi did like how it enhanced the other feelings around him when his sight was cut off. So, it was a definite maybe, on wanting to do it again.

"I know, baby." San patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"I don't mind being blindfolded." Jongho replied offhandedly as he made his way into their bedroom.

San and Mingi shared a look and followed him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story: Until I knew what Mingi's safe word was going to be I just used '[REDACTED]' while it was still in progress. I accidentally almost posted it without fixing that. Which would have been tragic and hilarious.
> 
> I am having way too much fun writing the 3 of them. ~~especially since I was massively bias wrecked by jongho. stupid beautiful coconut~~
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vixx_therapy) or [tumblr](https://insaneboingo.tumblr.com/) if you are so inclined to do so.


End file.
